gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Brian Jeremy
Brian Jeremy is a character in The Lost and Damned. He is The Lost Brotherhood's Loyal Secretary, as written on his jacket. Biography Brian "BJ" Jeremy is a member of The Lost Brotherhood and is known to be fiercely loyal to the gang's incarcerated leader, Billy Grey. He is apparently displeased with the direction Johnny Klebitz is taking the gang in due to the truce with The Angels of Death. Brian constantly argues with Klebitz over Grey, and always defends Grey, even if he is making the wrong decisions. Johnny also constantly insults him, specifically his combat skills amongst other things. After Grey's arrest in Chinatown, Johnny retakes control of the Lost once again, much to Brian's distaste. After arriving back at the clubhouse, Brian and the Random Biker argue with Johnny, accusing him of ratting Billy out. Brian splits with the gang and starts his own faction of the Lost. Later, he offers to have a truce with Klebitz but it ends up being a trap to have Johnny, Jim, Clay, and Terry killed. However, they pull together and kill Brian's men, most of the Lost. Brian runs back to his safehouse and lets Ray Boccino know of his location, believing him to be on his side, only to have Boccino rat out Brian to Johnny. Johnny (with the optional assistance from Clay and Terry) attacks Brian's safehouse. When Klebitz has Brian cornered, Klebitz has the option of sparing him or killing him. If killed, Klebitz puts a bullet in his chest. If spared, Brian leaves his safehouse, but not Liberty City, as warned by Klebitz. With Brian gone, Johnny takes Brian's home as his own. Brian can be met on the streets if he was spared earlier; he leads Johnny into a trap. The trap is unsuccessful, and only leads to Brian's inevitable death. After his death, his picture is hung on the memorial wall of the Lost MC Clubhouse out of honor of his Brotherhood, albeit heavily mistreat. Mission appearances ;The Lost and Damned *Clean and Serene *Angels in America *It's War *Action/Reaction *Buyer's Market *This Shit's Cursed *End of Chapter (Betrayal) *Bad Standing (Can be killed) *One random encounter (Killed, only if spared in "Bad Standing") LCPD Database record * Surname: Jeremy * First name: Brian * Age: 39 * Place of birth: Acter, Alderney * Affiliations: Member of the Alderney Chapter of the Lost MC. * Criminal record: ** 1985 - Grand Theft Auto ** 1986 - Grand Larceny ** 1989 - Murder ** 2005 - Possession Controlled Substance: Methamphetamine * Notes: ** Senior member of the Alderney Chapter of the Lost MC. ** Believed to be fiercely loyal to the incarcerated head, Billy Grey. ** Rumored to be unhappy with the Lost's uneasy truce with the Angels of Death MC. Trivia * Brian never had a girlfriend, explaining that he has "No time for that shit". This leads Johnny to question Brian's sexuality, as Brian is seemingly overly devoted to Billy. * Brian's phone number remains in Johnny's phonebook even after he is killed. * Brian's initials (BJ) are a reference to a "blow job", and act of oral sex commonly known as a "BJ". Some Lost MC members make fun of this fact. * It is unclear as to whether Brian knew Billy was setting up Johnny in the mission This Shit's Cursed. * Brian has a patch reading "I Rode Mine Las Venturas 2004". He, Terry and Johnny are the only members who have got this patch. * If Johnny chooses to chase Brian in Bad Standing he will shout taunts at Johnny, saying things like "Billy Grey fucked Ashley Butler and I watched" or "There are videos of Ashley on the internet". * In Action/Reaction, Johnny asks Brian if he was ever tough even to do time, Brian says; "Not being stupid won't get you caught". Ironically, he was charged with First-Degree Murder in 1989 when he was 20. * It is strange why he drives a Gang Burrito during the mission Buyer's Market, because the vehicle has The Angels of Death's insignias on its side panels and rear, although he may have stolen it. Gallery BrianJeremy-Artwork.jpg|Concept artwork of Brian Jeremy de:Brian Jeremy es:Brian Jeremy Jeremy, Brian Jeremy, Brian Jeremy, Brian Jeremy, Brian Jeremy, Brian Jeremy, Brian